


The Domestic Model

by joliemariella



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinktober, NSFW, Praise, Robot, a bit of fluff because i'm literally incapable of not including fluff in my work, i'll be honest this was just an excuse to write about having sex with a robot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliemariella/pseuds/joliemariella
Summary: You've gotten used to coming home and finding Q up to all sorts of things in his lab, but when you find him with an all new body ready and raring to be tested, you know you're in for one heck of a night.





	The Domestic Model

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wasn't planning on writing anything for Q for kinktober...but here we are anyways because my muse is a fickle bitch and insisted I make this happen 8'D  
> For more about Q check out [ this link](https://jolie-in-the-underground.tumblr.com/post/165519090860/dude-im-new-here-but-i-love-everything-already)!  
> For those of you already familiar with Q, setting wise you can either read this as being far in the future of Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady in the timeline where the Landlady chooses Q. OR you can say it's one where she doesn't choose him, but Q eventually finds someone else. Either way, your choice! Not particularly pertinent or anything since I was just looking to write some hot robot sex 8'D
> 
> Enjoy! Make sure to drop a review if you do, fellow sinners ;D

You’ve had a long day out and about running errands, but the sheer relief you feel coming home at long last makes it all worthwhile. You drop your purse onto the little table under the coat rack and kick off your shoes with a relieved sigh before turning your attention to the relative quiet of your home.

You’ve lived here for awhile now, and you’ve never been happier. Your house is in an older, quiet neighborhood just a few minutes walk from a nice, pedestrian friendly downtown area with lots of shops and restaurants that you frequent with your boyfriend. When the pair of you first bought the house you’d attracted a lot of attention every time you’d taken a stroll, but nowadays people hardly bat an eye at you and your six and a half foot tall robot skeleton boyfriend.

Well, he isn’t technically a robot. Not full time, anyways. Sans, or ‘Q’ as you often call him, is in fact an artificial intelligence with an entire digital world to look after. Through the miracle of technology you’re able to visit frequently, but in his efforts to woo you when you’d first met, Q built himself a robotic body to inhabit so you could spend time together in your world. Since you can’t move into his world full time (though honestly you  _ would  _ if it were feasible), Q has maintained a body for himself to inhabit here with you in the home you share. 

Said home had gone through a lot of renovations when you’d first moved in together, though very little of it had been done to the main living area, or even the exterior. All the major changes had been made to the basement to establish an extensive laboratory and manufacturing area for Q so he could continue his work and his projects in his free time. Judging by how quiet it is up here on the main floor, you suspect that’s where he is right now.

“Sans?” you call as you shuck your coat and lock the front door behind you.

“lab!” you hear him call from a distance and you smile as your suspicion is confirmed.

With a soft huff of amusement you make your way down the hall to the basement stairs and trot lightly down the steps. At the bottom is a heavily reinforced door, but it’s already open so you push your way through without resistance. 

Things are louder down here, though not overwhelmingly so. Still, not for the first time, you’re glad Q installed sound proofing so the machines he uses to manufacture custom parts for his projects don’t keep you up at night. 

The main chamber of the lab is full of different work surfaces covered in a sort of organized chaos made up of parts, tools, and electronics of unfathomable purpose. It looks like a mess to you, but you know all too well that Q knows exactly where everything is and what it’s for, so you keep your hands to yourself as you cross the room towards him. Your boyfriend is leaning over one of the larger tables with several worklights drawn close around him so she can see what he’s doing.

When  _ you  _ realize what he’s doing, you hesitate for a moment before pushing on.

Q is, apparently, working on  _ himself.  _ The project he has laid out on the table in front of him is large and familiar- the first body he ever built for himself. Well, sort of. It’s gone through many upgrades since he first made it, so it’s a bit of a grandfather’s axe situation, but to you, that’s him laid out on the slab all the same.

The body doing the work, however, is  _ also  _ him, though this is your first time seeing it up and about. The making of it has been a long time in the works, and apparently he was able to put on the final touches while you were out today.

When you draw up next to your boyfriend, he glances at you briefly and flashes you a smile. “hey, peaches. how was your day?”

“ Oh, fine,” you say with a casual wave of your hand. “Nothing interesting,” you add before he can ask further. “It looks like  _ you’ve  _ been busy, though,” you remark, watching as he carefully solders something within his original body’s open chest cavity with unnaturally steady hands. You always feel a little uncomfortable seeing him opened up like this, not because it reminds you that he was far from organic, but because he seems so very  _ vulnerable  _ with all his wires and parts showing like that.

He chuckles and finishes the task at hand with the utmost care, then carefully sets aside his tools, though he leaves everything else as is. Q takes the moment to turn and give you his full attention, though, and as he straightens, you realize that this body is quite a bit shorter than his original.

“you could say that,” he muses and leans a hip against the work table as he smiles down at you. Shorter than his usual 6’6” he may be, but he’s still got a few inches on you. “thought of a few new ways i could streamline the system so i figured i’d get them out of the way while also giving the new body a spin,” he continues with a grin as he glances down at his hands and flexes them experimentally.

His hoodie, bought for a much larger body, hangs off of him like a boy wearing his father’s jacket, and you laugh a little when he has to push the sleeves back up over his wrists to get a look at them. Still, you’re always a little wary when Q tells you he has plans for more upgrades to his system. The last one had included adding get boosters that let him fly not insignificant distances, which was impressive, but the number of times he’d caught the lab on fire in the process of ironing out the kinks had been significantly less so.

On the other hand, this new body looks much more… streamlined, than the other, making you think that it might be made for simpler purposes than the original. After all, Q’s actual height in his own world was much closer to that of this new body than his usual, which had wound up so large because there simply hadn’t been  _ room  _ to make it smaller and still do everything he wanted it to. The added size had allowed him to ratchet up the strength as well, which had been useful in the past. You’d seen your boyfriend tear the door off a sedan and cast it aside like it was so much tissue paper when the two of you had witnessed a car accident awhile back. The gas tank had threatened to catch fire and take the driver with it, so Q had stepped in rather than wait for the police or fire department to arrive. Good thing too, as the car had caught fire not a moment later.

Looking at him, you can’t begin to guess how strong your boyfriend might be now, but you do rather like the new and improved look. From what you can see, Q designed this body to look more like his digital self, and while you enjoy the aesthetic of his old body, you rather appreciate that touch on the new one.

The A.I. glances up from his hands and meets your gaze once more. His smile goes a little sly and you quirk a brow as he asks, “i designed this model to be a bit more...domestic. what do you think?”

“Domestic?” you ask with a laugh that makes his smile widen. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you going to cook for me more now?” you tease.

He chuckles low in his chest and he catches your hand with his, then gently tugs you in closer to him. Smiling and a little flush, you allow it and soon find your thighs pressed to his as he leans back against the table, hands splayed out on his chest while Q’s settle at your hips.

“oh, we’re gonna _cook_ alright,” he murmurs, gently glowing eyes half lidded as he looks down at you, expression gone soft but distinctly amorous.

You bite your bottom lip at his shift in tone and all that it promises. You know he can sense the sudden hitch in your breath, the spike in your heart rate… But he doesn’t make a move, so you take a moment to look at him,  _ really  _ look at him in this new form of his, and appreciate all the little changes.

His old face had seams in it to allow for better movement of his jaw, but this new visage is as smooth as his digital one, tempting you to reach up and brush his cheek with your fingertips. You stop just shy of doing so, though, and ask, “may I?” as you watch him from under your long lashes.

Q just smiles, then to your surprise, loosens his hold on you so he can lean back and let you get a proper look at him. He spreads his arms wide in invitation, and with a roguish smile, says, “i’m all yours, peaches.”

You want to laugh, but your curiosity keeps your attention locked on your boyfriend as he watches you with a coy tilt to his head, and your fingers itch to take him up on his offer. Your tongue flicks out to wet your lips, and though you don’t notice, his eyes trace your every move as you close the distance between his cheekbone and your fingers and allow them to trace lightly over the surface.

Your eyes widen slightly at the texture of it as you realize it matches what you feel when you’re with him in his digital world almost perfectly. That’s new, and whatever material it is he used is apparently flexible enough to forgo the old model’s seams. You make a sound of approval and Q’s smile quirks up a degree higher, illustrating said flexibility as you let your fingers trail down towards his jaw. The pad of your thumb sweeps across his bottom lip, which is that perfect firmness with just a little bit of give that is unique to the facial structure of magical skeletons. It had taken some getting used to when you first kissed him, but now you love it and can’t imagine kissing anything else for the rest of your days.

“ it’s a special blend of rubberized plastic. pretty nice, right?” he asks, and it takes everything in you to resist leaning in to  _ really  _ test it. 

You know if you do, however, you won’t stop there, so you just nod and continue the task at hand as your attention drifts to the column of his neck. The plated style common to the old model body has returned here, though is crafted even more delicately, perfectly replicating his cervical vertebrae to the smallest detail. Your fingers shift to the back of his neck to trace over the spinous processes there, and you’re taken off guard when a little shiver ripples through your boyfriend.

Glancing up at Q with wide-eyed surprise, you ask, “You can feel that?”

He’s the one biting his bottom lip now, eyes closed while he processes the sensory input of your fingers as they continue to lightly tease his vertebrae. “yeah,” he says, tone breathy despite his not actually needing to breathe. He opens his eyes again, and it seems to you that they’re glowing a little brighter now as he admits, “one of the updates i spent the most time on. my sense of touch got a serious upgrade since i’m not trying to fit as many other features in.”

“Oh,” you say, heart rate picking up again as you feel that hot, familiar ache start at the apex of your thighs. Simple as it may be, the act of exploring Q’s new body is seriously turning you on, and the news that he’s more sensitive than ever only heightens that.

His other body is, of course, capable of sensing touch over most of its surfaces, but it is significantly dulled compared to his ‘real’ digital body. It’s one of the main reasons the two of you don’t often engage in sex out here in the physical world. The lack of sensation doesn’t make Q any less willing a partner, but it is significantly less fun for you if you’re not making him feel just as good as he is you. You love that give and take in your relationship, so when it’s missing, it’s always a little less fun. Plus, while his other robotic body is good at giving it to you rough (which, you readily admit, you  _ do  _ love), the lack of fine sensory input means it’s not great at gentler lovemaking. Or cuddling, for that matter.

This, you think, is going to be  _ great. _

You take a breath to steady yourself and let your hands drift to the zipper of Q’s hoodie and then slowly, languidly, drag it down the length of his torso. The metallic sound of it seems almost deafening in that moment of silence between you, interrupted only by the pounding of your own heart as you lightly brush aside the folds of fabric to give you a good look at his chest.

Like the old model, the barrel of his chest sports grooves cut into the shape of his ribs, but is completely closed off to protect the hardware within. His waist, though, is the greatest difference between his robotic body and his digital one. For one, in both this new model  _ and  _ the old, he actually  _ has  _ a waist, rather than simply cutting away to the thick column of his spine. Apparently even this simpler body requires the extra space that is normally relegated to empty air to house hardware and other vital components to keep it running. 

You do miss being able to tease the anterior face of Q’s spine, but when you slip your hands down his chest, across his abdomen, and around to his back, you’re pleased to find that the spine details he included up in his neck have continued even this far south. Judging by the way his breath hitches again, they seem to be just as sensitive, which is even better.

Q groans a little as your touch persists along his spinous processes and you smile to yourself, the effect your fingers have on him sending a shot of desire straight south. You shift your stance a little and feel the resulting wetness begin to soak into the fabric of your underwear. You’re wearing a tight pair of dark wash jeans with a loose, green top today, and in the back of your mind you wonder how long it’ll take Q to strip you out of your clothes.

Not long, if past experience is anything to go by. Assuming he bothers to at all and doesn’t just drag everything down over your hips and fuck you across the workbench like he did last week... 

Another rush of wetness finds its way into your underwear at the memory and you force your attention back to the moment as you finally show your boyfriend mercy and let your hands drift back to his front again. So far, his face, neck, and chest have all been covered by that same firm but pliable material that feels so much like his natural bone, and colored just the same. His abdomen is made of the same stuff, but in matte black.

Curious, your hands return, with agonizing slowness, to Q’s shoulders, and from the way he leans in a little, you know he’s longing for a kiss. You deny him with a subtle turn of your head and a coy smile, though, and he groans, making you chuckle softly.

“you’re killin’ me, peaches,” he mumbles as he watches you, hoping to catch your eye and lure you in, but you persist in your exploration and leave him wanting.

You tsk lightly at him, and as you gently push his open hoodie off his shoulders and down his arms to pool on the worktable and around his wrists, you counter, “You said you were all mine, Sans.”

“ i  _ am, _ ”  he replies fervently as his grip on the edge of the table tightens so much that the steel creaks in complaint. “i’m all yours...”

His words and the increasingly desperate note in that sweet baritone of his makes it hard for you to keep going, but you manage. His arms are as fascinating as always, which helps distract you a little from the growing ache in your core. Here, perhaps, is where there is the most similarity to his ‘real’ body. Though Q is a skeleton, his humeruses are thick as a man’s arms, and his radius and ulna are so heavy as to appear fused together. You know from experience that his legs are the same, and you’ve no doubt that Q has replicated that fact on this body as well.

You allow your hands to slide gently down his arms to his wrists, then carefully guide his hands from the confines of his sweater sleeves so you can better examine them. You’re intrigued by the subtle changes here, as while the build is still technically the same carefully crafted plates that slide smoothly against one another to replicate a human palm, the coloration has changed. The backs of his hands are designed with human accurate metacarpals while the rest of it is the same matte black of his abdomen.

“Nice detailing,” you tell him as your fingers dance lightly over his. Q only hums, and when you glance up at him you realize he’s let his eyes drift shut, apparently devoting all of his attention to your touch. 

Your coy smile returns full force and you shift your hands to Q’s hips, making him twitch a little with the suddenness of the transition as the heat of your palms settles over the curve of his iliac crest. You linger there a moment as you admire the view, then gingerly slip your fingers beneath the waistband of his pants. They’re baggy on him, just like his hoodie, so you have plenty of room to maneuver and you hum in appreciation when his hips buck beneath your gentle exploration of their curve.

He moans your name, and when you glance up at Q again it’s to find him looking at you intently, and you know the game is over. The A.I. finally releases his hold on the table and pulls you in flush against him. He says your name again, soft and needy, and a shiver runs up your spine as his hands rake down your back to your ass before finally claiming your mouth with his own.

The familiar curve of his lips feels just as good against yours as you’d hoped; as good as you remember from your last trip to his world when you’d gone on a picnic among rolling hills by the sea where the grass smelled sweet as apples and the moon was always high in a lavender sky. You’d sipped wine and talked until the gentle buzz of alcohol had chased away all his clever words and the only way left he’d had to tell you just how much he loved you had been a kiss that could have gone on forever and still not been long enough.

That kiss had been full of gentle adoration as he worshipped every inch of your skin in hopes of communicating the depths of his affection for you, but this kiss… this kiss was desperate and hungry and spoke volumes to how much he  _ craved  _ you, needed you more than anything else that life could possibly offer him. It floods your system like a drug and you moan into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to push his tongue past your teeth to coil intoxicatingly with your own.

Your lashes flutter a little at the sensation, and the part of you that isn’t consumed with the feel of his touch as his hands slip up under the loose fabric of your green shirt over the soft silk of your skin, notes that this, too, is new. Technically he doesn’t  _ need  _ a tongue speak, but obviously there are plenty of  _ other  _ uses for one, so his old body had one as well. While it had been quite dexterous, he’s done something with the material in this one one that makes it not only secrete a fluid akin to saliva for a more realistic experience, but it’s warm to boot, like the real thing. 

Q pushes in deeper and you tilt your head to allow him better access as he devours you while your hands go to his neck and trace over his vertebrae, inspiring another shiver in your lover. Pressed up flush against him as you are, you immediately notice the change in Q’s pelvic region when a new pressure suddenly develops there, making your breath catch and him smile against your lips.

You break the kiss and look up at him, intrigued and more than a little impressed as you ask, “More improvements?”

His grin can be described only as lascivious and it sends another rush of blood straight south. “wanna see the most r and d’ed ‘d’ in this reality, and possibly any other?” he asks and you blink then look down at the obvious bulge in his baggy pants. The body on the table behind you has special… attachments that the two of you have always made use of in the past, but apparently Q decided to skip the hassle and simply built them into the new model.

“Would you prefer a ‘hell yeah’ or a ‘fuck yes’ as an answer to that,” you say, then reach between you to palm him through the fabric of his jeans. Q knows well by now just what size you like, and from the feel of it he’s made sure to stick with that trend. 

Your boyfriend has to bite down on his bottom lip again to keep from outright whimpering at the feel of your hand against him, and you feel gratified by the way he can’t seem to keep his hips from moving under your touch. When he finally manages to speak again, his voice is rough with need as he says, “peaches, you know i love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Fumbling with the buttons of his jeans now you lean in and murmur, “ _ fuck yes  _ i want to see your dick, Sans.” You press a kiss to his neck as you finally get the button undone, then work on the zipper as he slips one hand down over the curve of your backside as far as he can reach, then drags his fingers back up the center seam of your pants, making you moan and gasp and almost lose your grip on his zipper. “I want to see it,” you gasp against his neck, then trail a kiss along his jaw before continuing, “and then i want you to fuck me with it until i don’t know which way is up anymore.”

He turns his head and kisses you again, other hand coming up to both cradle the back of your head and hold you in place so you can’t escape him until he’s done with you. As his tongue ravages your mouth, you frantically push at his pants until you feel his cock spring free, and while you can’t see it yet, you’re able to get your hand around the shaft and pump it several times until it’s too much for Q to bear and he releases his claim on your lips.

“shit,” he gasps and throws his head back, both hands going to the edge of the table again to grip it tight in an attempt to keep himself on his feet as you work your hand over him in just the way you know drives him mad. As you do, you get a good look at his cock at last, and are delighted by what you find. It’s just the thickness and length that you know works best for hitting all your sweet spots, and while it lacks that delightful crackle of magic that his actual member has, it’s much warmer against your palm.

Q finally manages to get a hold of himself long enough to pull free of your grasp, then takes you by the hips and turns you so your back is to his chest, and pulls you in tight against him. You feel his cock press into the cleft of your ass through your jeans and you gasp and roll your hips against him. You’re rewarded with another groan of pleasure, but apparently this pressure isn’t enough, as after a moment he turns you both so you’re now facing the workbench, then pushes you up against it so you’re almost face to face with his other body. He grinds against you and you’re hard pressed to process the strange feelings that looking Q in the face while also having him bear down on you from behind, hips rolling mercilessly against your ass, inspires.

You’re not sure if it’s weird that it’s definitely turning you on, but you don’t have the presence of mind to think any further on the matter as Q proceeds to unbutton your jeans and then haul both them and your underwear all the way down to your ankles. You kick your way free of them and send the lot skidding away across the floor moments before he’s pressed up behind you again, his cock sliding between your thighs with ease thanks to the ample wetness there. He hisses in appreciation and tortures you for a moment by simply focusing his attention on that spot, only just avoiding your entrance as he fucks your need slicked thighs.

“Q!” you gasp, lapsing into his nickname out of sheer desperation for more as you buck your hips in an attempt to force him inside you. “Q, for god’s sake, _please_ ,” you whimper as you bend double over the table, your forehead pressed into the shoulder of his other body.

“well damn, peaches, when you sing it sweet for me you know i can’t say no,” he says with a laugh and an easy tone that says he’s in completely command even as his tight grip on your hips says he’s only just barely hanging on to his control.

He shifts his angle on the next thrust and slides inside you so easily you want to cry with the pleasure of it. Q swears softly and thrusts harder as he leans over you, planting one hand in the middle of your back to keep you pinned as you spread your legs to allow him better access. His hips slam into you and you know you’ll probably have bruises on your ass in the morning, but it feels so good you couldn’t possibly care less.

Q finds your sweet spot and you cry out as he grabs you around the waist and pulls you up against his chest so he can ride it, rendering you a gasping, moaning mess, thighs still pressed into the edge of the table, making the tools thereon jump with the force of it all.

This disturbance finally registers for your boyfriend and he comes to an immediate halt. “damn,” he grumbles, making you look back at him over your shoulder, eyes hazy with lust and confusion as to why he’s stopped. He smiles a little at you and presses a kiss to your forehead “sorry, peaches. erotic as i think it is to essentially fuck you in front of myself,” he begins with a nod to his larger body on the table in front of you, “there really is a lot of delicate stuff open right there, so let’s take the fun upstairs, shall we?”

You desperately want to say no and have him keep fucking you right then and there, but you have enough sense to see the wisdom in going elsewhere so your fun doesn’t wind up ruining his work.

“Oh alright,” you agree with a sigh that turns into a soft whimper as he slides slowly out of you, hands maintaining a grip on your hips until he’s sure you’re steady on your feet. Q presses a kiss to the nape of your neck and you tilt your head to one side to allow him better access in response. The A.I. hums against your skin and allows his hands to slide from your hips around to the flat of your stomach; the soft pressure they exert there doing funny things to your head. Your own hands find their ways to his, and while you hold one of them in place, the other you gently guide lower until his fingertips are slipping between your folds to find the aching bundle of nerves waiting there. He gets the hint and strokes you, ever so gently, with no encouragement needed on your part, and a pleased sigh escapes you as you lean back against the broad expanse of his chest.

You feel his cock twitch against your backside and you can’t help but smile smugly right up until he increases the tempo of his fingers and all you can do is whimper and gasp, both arms going up to wrap around his neck in order to hold yourself upright against him. You’re right on the edge, you can feel it, and you know he can too, but you’re not ready to come quite yet, no matter how bad you might  _ want  _ too.

“Th-thought we were going upstairs?” you ask even as you thrust your hips against his fingers, your body’s needs betraying your desire to continue this in the comfort of your own bedroom.

Q growls a little, right next to your ear before the pressure of his lips against your shoulder turns into a bite that makes you grit your teeth against a cry of pleasure. Then, all of a sudden, he releases all hold on you and steps back. The sudden lack of contact comes as a shock and you stumble a little, then turn and narrow your eyes at him. Q only winks though and you roll your eyes as he hauls his jeans back up over his hips, but doesn’t button them over his still erect cock.

“You’re awful,” you grumble and he laughs. “Where are my pants?” you mutter to yourself as you look for your missing clothing. When you spot them near Q, you stoop down to pick them up off the floor, only to find them jerked from your fingers by your boyfriend’s much faster, stronger hand. “Hey!” you object as you straighten and makes a grab for them.

The A.I.’s grin widens as he holds them just out of your reach, mischief in his brightly glowing eyes. “no, i don’t think so,” he says and allows his eyes to rove along your figure, though half of it is still obscured by your shirt. “i worked hard to get you out of these, you know.”

An incredulous laugh escapes you, but before you can object or try to make another grab for your pants, he swats you smartly across the backside with them, making you jump away with a yelp. “Q!”

Your boyfriend’s grin is downright wicked now, and you take a hurried step back when he begins to move your way, herding you towards the door. “better get moving,” he warns as he gives your pants an expert twirl and threatens to smack your ass with them again.

You shift in place for a moment, then spin on heel and flee towards the stairs, calling, “You’re so evil! This is how the machine uprising starts, isn’t it?!”

Q laughs and you hear his feet hit the stairs a fraction of a second after your own, then squeal when his hand catches you across the backside with a sharp smack. “well if anything could start an interspecies war, it’d be that ass of yours,” he says from behind you as you reach the top of the stairs and grab the doorframe for extra leverage to take a hard right, then charge towards the bedroom.

You make the mistake of glancing behind you, only to find him almost on top of you with a grin on his face that sets the butterflies in your stomach on the warpath. Distracted, you trip and begin to fall just shy of the bedroom, only to find your descent arrested by his arms around you. The world tilts crazily a second later and suddenly you’re up and over his shoulder with one of his arms clamped just behind your knees to keep you in place as he laughs again.

“Q, put me down!” you gasp with a breathless laugh of your own that turns into a shout when his free hand lands another slap across your backside. 

You kick your feet ineffectively against his hold as he stoops a little to carry you through the door into the bedroom, then kicks it shut behind him. “your wish is my command, peaches,” Q says, then carries you to the bed and bends over to drop you onto it, the distance enough to make you bounce a little, but not enough to jar.

Still a little breathless from your mad dash out of the lab, you laugh but waste no time stripping off your shirt and bra while Q casts aside your pants and does the same with his own. You roll over and crawl further up the bed, but you don’t get far before your boyfriend’s weight hits the mattress behind you and you feel your forward motion arrested when he grabs you by the hips.

“where do you think you’re going?” he growls low in his chest, but you don’t even have a chance to answer before his cock finds its way to your opening and pushes inside with one hard, unforgiving thrust that has you gasping and clutching desperately at the blankets of your bed.

Q sets a demanding pace, and just as you’d asked him to, he fucks you so hard that, for the next few minutes, you can’t tell which way is up. You can barely process the sheer ecstasy that overtakes you as he finds your sweet spot again and rides it relentlessly until you’re squirming and crying out beneath him, meeting him for every thrust as he plants a hand between your shoulderblades and pushes you down into the blankets so your back curves just right and your cries become muffled. 

This results in a shift in angle that means his dick is no longer finding that perfect spot, though, and you whimper in protest, even if the feel of him working in and out of you so hard and fast the juices that slick your thighs squelch is pure bliss. But then you feel it -  his cock  _ curls  _ inside you until it’s hitting your g-spot again and you gasp at the strange, though  _ amazing,  _ feel of it.

“Are you fu-fucking kidding me?!” you gasp as your push your hands up to the headboard to give yourself better purchase to thrust back against Q’s hips while he keeps up his untiring pace.

“ never, peaches,” he insists with a laugh, knowing exactly what you’re referring to. You hear the quiet whir of machinery, but you can’t look back  _ and  _ maintain your pace, so you have no idea what your boyfriend is up to now, which is utterly exhilarating for some reason. “you know i take fucking you  _ very  _ seriously,” he adds and his grip on your hips shifts as one hand lifts free. After a moment, you feel his finger brush lightly over the entrance of your ass, making you gasp and shudder.

His digit is slick to the touch as he begins to gently massage you there, but not from your own juices; rather, he seems to have gotten lube from somewhere, and it seems to be making unusually quick work of loosening you up. It must, you realize, be that magic made stuff you could get these days that not only did a better job, but seriously cut down on any soreness the next day. It was a total godsend, and if Q’s planning what you think he is, you’re all the more glad he thought ahead to get some.

Your boyfriend lets up on his pace, giving you a moment to actually catch your breath, and your stomach flutters again when he leans over and presses a kiss between your shoulderblades. His hips move slow but steady now, still pleasing, but no longer ready to drive you right over the edge into orgasm, which you have no doubt is intentional on his part. When you feel ready, he gently inserts one finger into your ass and you gasp a little, but quickly relax into it as he murmurs softly in your ear about how good you feel, and you can’t help but flush at the gentle flattery he continues to spin for you.

Q’s bent almost double over you now, his chest brushing your back with each thrust as he lets his free hand rove from your hip and down your side until he finds your breast and cups it gently. You sigh, soft and sweet at the feel of his touch, though it turns into a little moan when he takes a firmer hold of you and sweeps his thumb over your nipple as he continues to play with your ass. 

“i love the sounds you make,” he admits as he rolls the hardened bud of flesh between his fingertips and you bite down on your lower lip.

He presses a kiss to your shoulder and you turn your head slightly to meet his gaze as you say, “Well, I happen to love what you’re doing to my ass right now.”

“what, this?” Q asks then chuckles and leans in closer to catch your mouth briefly with his before pulling his finger out and then slipping two in on the next push with the kind of slow, purposeful movement that makes you groan into his mouth as you shudder beneath him. He pulls back so he’s upright again and you swear softly as he starts to finger you in earnest while his hips begin to pick up the pace again and your thoughts scatter as the whole world spins away on you. 

The pressure is almost unbearable at first, but after the first couple of pumps you’re overwhelmed by sheer bliss at the sensation of having both entrances penetrated at once. It’s not long before you decide his pace simply isn’t fast enough and began to push your hips back against him  _ hard,  _ bucking and rolling them to tease the angles in a way that feels like he’s churning you up from the inside. You cry out with each backwards thrust and you’re so lost you barely hear the way Q curses as he struggles to keep his cool and not cum prematurely at the things you’re doing to him.

He matches you for a minute before suddenly pulling out altogether, making you gasp, then turn and give him an ugly look for stopping something that had felt  _ so good.  _

Q just laughs and says, “don’t worry, peaches, i’m not done with you yet.” True to his word, he pushes you gently so you topple to one side, and following the guidance of his hands over your hips and thighs, you roll onto your back.

With the pillows under your head and shoulders, you’re propped up at an angle so your gaze naturally drifts down between the two of you, and what you see there makes your eyes go wide. 

Q no longer has just the one cock…  _ he has two.  _

The new one is slightly larger than the first and is situated just above it. Unlike the other, however, this one appears to have metal studs running up its sides and you find yourself wetting your lips in anticipation. “Holy hell,” you mutter as it occurs to you that the fingering your ass just took was only foreplay to the main event. Rather than nervous, however, you’re more excited than ever, and you feel a renewed surge of heat rush to your nethers in anticipation of what’s to come.

Your boyfriend shifts, drawing your attention from his hips up to his face, and you find him watching you carefully for your reaction. He seems pleased that you’re obviously intrigued rather than startled or put off, and as he situates himself between your thighs, he says, “don’t worry, i’ll be gentle...”

You lean up and kiss him for a moment, pulling him in against you until he slips an arm behind your neck and you feel his cocks brush lightly against your entrances. When you break, you look up at him from under your lashes and murmur, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Q’s eyes widen briefly at your command, then a slow, salacious smile takes over his features and he says once more, “your wish is my command, peaches.” He kisses you again and his free hand slides between your bodies to position himself before he pushes slowly into you, and the sensation of his new, studded dick spreading your inner folds even as his other does the same to your ass is a kind of exquisite agony that makes you break contact with his mouth as you throw your head back and arch your spine with a gasp. You’d told him not to be gentle, but it soon becomes clear that he’s intent on being so until you’re able to relax a little. “shhh,” he hums gently against your collarbone as he brushes his lips over the flushed skin there. “relax, i’ve got you.”

He’s only halfway in but he holds there as he gives you a moment to adjust to the size and feel of him,  _ all of him,  _ inside you. The hand he’d used to orient himself brushes up the length of your thigh to your lower back where his fingers play with gentle firmness across the muscles there until they slowly begin to relax under his careful ministrations.

“ that’s my girl,” he practically purrs as your back gradually settles against the mattress once more and your muscles loosen their vice-like grip on both his cocks. It’s a struggle for him not to come then and there, but he manages, and is rewarded with a chance to slip deeper inside you yet until you’ve taken him to the hilt and he groans at the heat of you wrapped around his shafts. It’s a feeling he’ll never tire of, and with the new upgrades, well, it’s  _ doubled  _ now, and he can’t help but give himself a little congratulatory mental pat on the back for hard work well done. 

You slip your arms up around Q’s neck and pull him in flush against you. “Sans,” you sigh against his clavicle, “Oh Sans, please, love.” You roll your hips with a sort of deliberate precision and the feel of him moving inside you makes you pant helplessly against him, but you want more. You feel as though need him to move more than you need air here in this moment, and lucky for you, he’s more than willing to oblige. 

He starts slow and deliberate, testing what you can handle, but when you show no signs of pain or discomfort he allows himself to give in to his own overwhelming need and picks up the pace. The feel of him moving is powerful and you’re seeing stars behind your eyelids as you begin to move in unison with your boyfriend, matching his every thrust. You hold him close against your chest as he buries his face in your shoulder and you both concentrate on the sweet, hypnotic rhythm that has overtaken the pair of you.

You swear to god you can feel each and every stud of his cock along your walls as it moves inside you, teasing you in ways that you’re certain is driving you slowly insane. You want to tell him how good he feels, but you can’t find the words so you just moan long and loud. You know the message is received when you feel him smile against the skin of your neck as his hands both go to your breasts and begin to tease them in earnest before he latches onto the left with his mouth. Your moan turns into a whimper as his tongue coils around your nipple before he nibbles it lightly, then turns to do the same to the other.

You’re close now, and this time you don’t want to stave off the finish any longer. You want to come like this, with him filling you up, stretching you; your mouth on his, his hands on your overheated skin…

“I’m close,” you tell him and he lifts his head to meet your eyes. “Just a little more,” you beg.

Q smiles and brushes his lips over yours before he sits back, though does not pull out, much to your relief. With a firm hand, he guides your ankles up onto his shoulders, then leans down once more to kiss you so your knees are almost  at your chest and he’s deeper in you than ever. He thrusts hard and you gasp into his mouth but he devours the sound of your whimpers as he pounds into you hard and fast and it’s everything you can do to just hold on and ride it out.

The heat that’s been coiling and building steadily in your pelvis since you began surges and you tighten around Q’s cocks and he grunts at the sensation but keeps going, breaking the kiss so he can lift his head, eyes closed as he focuses on maintaining his unforgiving pace until you’re on the edge, teetering like a man on a wire... and then your tumbling right over into your orgasm with a joyful, almost agonized cry. Q pushes in hard and holds there, relishing the sensation of you tightening around him, your walls fluttering powerfully and driving him to his own completion with a gasp and a grunt that has him digging his toes into the blankets in an attempt to keep his footing. Unable to resist, he thrusts a few more times as you come slowly down off your high and he rides his until you’re both sagging down onto the mattress into a tangle of exhausted limbs.

Well,  _ you’re  _ exhausted, anyways. You know Q doesn’t technically get tired, but he seems more than content to sprawl next to you on the bed after carefully sliding his members free of you. The sensation of his withdrawal makes you groan a little, but then you’re able to roll over and rest your head on his shoulder as you cuddle up to him, so it’s worth it. Without a word, he turns his head slightly and lands a kiss on the crown of your head, making you smile as you loop one leg over his and use it to pull yourself in flush against his side.

“So,” you say eventually, once you’ve had a moment to catch your breath. “Did you build a new body just so you could fuck my brains out or what?”

Your question startles a laugh out of Q and you turn your head so you can flash him a mischievous grin as he shifts his arm to wrap around your shoulders so he can pull you in a little closer and land a kiss on your mouth. “well, i mean, i didn’t make it  _ just  _ to fuck your brains out,” he says and you snort. “you’ll notice it’s much better at post coital cuddling than the other model, for example,” he points out.

He’s right, of course, and you can only assume that was an intentional design choice on his part. With whatever rubberized plastic material he used to cover all of his exterior, there’s no sharp edges to dig into your tender flesh, and he’s pleasantly warm besides. “Yeah, alright,” you say with a soft chuckle as you trace the grooves of his false ribs with a finger, “it’s pretty damn good at that, I’ll admit.”

He laughs softly and for a time the both of you are quiet, lingering in one another’s embrace and taking pleasure in the gentle touches and the special sort of intimacy that comes after a particularly good round of sex.

“what do you think of a threesome?” Q asks out of the blue, and you immediately go rigid in his arms as your mind immediately jumps to a dozen different conclusions, none of them good. You’d thought you were both on the same page when it came to adding extra parties to your bedroom activities. Neither of you is particularly into sharing… had that changed since you last discussed it when you first began dating? Q senses the shift in your mood, however, immediately and hurries to add, “with just the two of us, i mean.”

You relax some, though your brow furrows in confusion. “How would that even-” you begin, and then pause as you think of the body laid out on the table for upgrades downstairs. “Oh,” you say breathily at the mental image the thought provides, then turn your head to look at him, wide-eyed and a bit flush at the thought.

Q grins roguishly when he catches your eye and says, “right?”

“You’re ridiculous,” you say with an incredulous laugh.

Your boyfriend just snorts and gives your backside a light, affectionate slap. “that ass is ridiculous,” he says, then leans in and kisses you. You indulge him, enjoying the play of his tongue against yours when it slips past your lips and into your mouth. His hand lingers on your rear and begins to knead it gently, stirring something inside you again despite the fact that you’re still exhausted from the last round. “i’m not hearing a no,” he murmurs knowingly when he breaks the kiss and looks down at you with heavily lidded eyes.

Your blush deepens and your eyes drift down to his chest as you finally smile shyly and admit, “...You’re not hearing a no.”

“oh, peaches,” he growls, light and playful in your ear as he pulls you in tight against him. “we are going to have so much fun.”

You’d wonder what you just got yourself into, but you’ve always had a vivid imagination and it doesn’t take much for you to guess. It paints quite a picture in your mind’s-eye, and you feel a little shiver of anticipation ripple up your spine at all the fantastic possibilities that come with dating someone capable of controlling two bodies at once.

“We always do,” you murmur against his lips, and Q smiles.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this bit of sin! My boy Q is just too damn fun to write... I couldn't resist 8'D Make sure to drop a review and let me know what you thinked (or if you had a favorite part *wink wonk* )


End file.
